


A better place for me to be

by I_have_no_life



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Kinda, Multi, gay angst, really gay, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_life/pseuds/I_have_no_life
Summary: Shayne runs away to live a better life where unexpected realizations occur both good and badAlso they're like modern teens???They have phones and social media because it adds spice and all I know is technology ;)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is good but like it has potential maybe???  
> This is just the prologue kinda but maybe posting this will give me the motivation to keep updating it???

-screaming-

  
That's all that was heard from downstairs. The carpet didn't muffle the noises of distress and violent and harsh screams very well. Shayne's eyes stung from all the tears that threatened to escape. He sniffles, blinks them away and continued with his task at hand, packing. He searched his room and grabbed as many possessions as he could and stuffed them into his duffle bag that used to be used for football. A game that once brought him joy. When he finished shoving things in, his shaky hands struggled with the zipper.

"fuck", he whispers to himself.

The zipper gave in.

He threw the bag over his shoulder along with two other old book bags in hand. He walked out of what was his bedroom for the last time. Leaving home, if it could even be called that. He shed a tear. No, he couldn't break now. He couldn't back down from this decision. It was either this or a really tragic ending and he didn't want that. Shayne composed himself and slowly and cautiously walked down the stairs.

"FUCK YOU, YOU DISGUSTING PIG!"  
glass breaks.

"OH GO ROT IN HELL YOU CHEATING WHORE!"  
a book flies in front of Shayne's face.

He's startled and stumbles backwards. The screaming and breaking of things comes to a halt. The sudden silence is deafening and suffocating. His parents pause their battle to stare at their youngest son in an almost disgusted and inconvenienced look.  
His moms eyes shift to the bags he's holding

Shayne had hoped to be able to say some type of goodbye to his parents before he left. They did provide him with a roof over his head, sometimes food and overall his shitty life.

"What the fuck is this?", she spat out at him.

"I-I'm l-leaving and I just wanted to sa-"  
He was cut off by a bottle that was thrown at him. He dodged it and the glass exploded with beer all over the wall. His dad had no care for what he had to say. The screaming and insults began again but this time everything was aimed at him. His mom threw various objects at him as well and called him names such as: ungrateful, stupid, useless, etc. She even went as far as saying that she should've left him for dead when he drowned in the pool. That maybe then his brother would still be alive or that his other brother wouldn't have cut himself off from the family. That maybe if he'd died then maybe, just fucking maybe they'd have a happy family.

Shayne had forgotten about not crying and before he knew it, he was full on sobbing. His parents hurtful words cutting him so deeply. He backed away from them and out the door. He ran to his car, started it and sped away. He drove away and pretty soon his old life seemed to start disappearing away into nothingness, trees replacing the image of the hell he once lived. He drove to an old abandoned diner that was hidden away by a multitude of trees. He got out of the car, went around to the front of it and sat beside it. He pulled out an old and beat up cartridge of cigarettes and lit one up. As he exhaled the smoke of the cigarette, he also released the tears he didn't know he'd help back when he was driving. Violent sobs filled with agony and no one around to hear or comfort him. Only the cold dirt underneath him clashing with the warm July morning air enveloped him.

By the time he'd finished letting out his pain, Shayne had already smoked all three cigarettes left in his cartridge.

"Ugh, disgusting", he muttered to himself as he spat at the ground in attempts to rid himself of the taste. He really did hate the habit of smoking but it helped when he was in a self destructive mode. He just smoked one (or in this case, three) and the taste alone would snap him out of it.

He pulled out his phone to text Courtney that he'd left his "home" and that he'd board his flight in two hours. Courtney was his best friend and also his cousin. They'd grown up together and were always inseparable. Shayne being shy and older than her and Courtney being feisty and ready to fight anyone who tried to get between them. They had a bond that went deeper than any blood running in any family. The day they found out that Courtney dad was moving them away to a whole other state crushed them. They both managed to stay in contact with each other after all these years. That was yet another thing his parents held against him. They thought that it wasn't normal that they spent so much time together and were basically attached to each other. Where one went, the other had to go. They had sick thoughts and sometimes even implied that maybe "something else" was happening between them. Shayne resented that because they would make him feel dirty just for even talking to her. Nothing of the sorts ever happened because a) they're cousins??? b) they aren't gross and sick like his parents apparently seem to think so and c) even if they weren't cousins, Courtney is like, so gay dude.

Shayne put his phone back in his pocket, got back into his car and rove off to the airport, his new life being just one flight away.


	2. New Beginnings, Old Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible catches Shayne's attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making myself suffer :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also stay tuned for the note at the end because it's basically an addition to the story. Like a deleted scene from a movie.

After his flight landed, Shayne met up with Courtney and together they drove to what was going to be their new home. It was a two story apartment that Courtney's dad had gifted her so she could have her own space since she and her other siblings would be so cramped in one home.   
-

By now some weeks had gone by but it was still summertime, so they still had a while before they had to go to school, so Shayne decided to get a job and familiarize himself with the area. He'd applied to many places and finally succeeded and got a job at a small bookstore/cafe that was at walking distance from his apartment and his future school so driving wasn't too big of a concern for him.

Being the naturally shy guy that he is, he actually found it quite easy to handle the decent amount of people that went in and out. During his breaks he'd sit in the back of the store where the obscure books were and he'd read to get away from everything if it was too overwhelming of boring. He had found a new coping method to replace the smoking. He did originally enjoy reading before but back home his coach and teammates really never let him indulge in books. He was either practicing for games or his teammates would drag him out to parties. He wasn't a party guy and he certainly didn't part take in the sketchy activities everyone else did. His smoking habit looked like the safest thing in the world compared to all the hard drugs everyone else did. Games, school, parties, and dodging his parents abuse seemed to take up all of his time and effort. Which essentially, that's where the smoking came into play.

-

On a particularly slow and rainy day however, the place didn't have many customers and Shayne being one of the two people working that day, decided to kill his boredom and take his break. As he made his way back to his usual reading corner, he was startled to see another person there, sitting and just staring at the books with a strangely concentrated expression.

"Hello?", Shayne said cautiously, not trying to startle the guy on the floor.

The sitting guy there whipped his head around and up too look at Shayne with a now attentive expression. The guy had fluffy brown hair and kind brown eyes that seemed to be filled with a childlike wonder. They both stared at each other for a minute or two and Shayne felt strange. He couldn't tell what exactly he was feeling but his focus was cut off but they guy suddenly looking away and standing up.

"Oh sorry", he began. "I'm totally in your way I'm so sorry. I was just here trying to check out a book a friend told me about but I can't seem to find it."

The guys phone chimed.

"Oh shit! I'm so late oh no!", the guy picked up his umbrella from the shop's floor and began to rush out.

"Wait!", Shayne called out. "What book? Maybe I can find it for you and you can come back later to get it."

The guy gave him a lopsided smile.  
"It's called Brave Story. It's about a boy who seeks to change his fate and enters a magical world of vision"

Before Shayne could respond, the guy was already dashing out into the rain

-

  
The rest of his shift actually went by pretty quickly after the interesting encounter with the stranger. Shayne was home before Courtney, like he usually was, so he decided to make some coffee and and relax on the couch while he waited for her to get home so they could talk about their days. They'd gotten used to this routine rather quickly since Shayne arrived and both seemed to like they're new life. It was always: Shayne gets home before Courtney, he'd make coffee and read, Courtney gets home and then order takeout from different places because no matter how similar and close they are, the one thing they'd never been able to share is taste in food. It was strange really.

Shayne decided to take a break from his book and got a sudden urge to check his Instagram. It felt like something was calling to him. He was scrolling through pictures of his old acquaintances from back home looking for something but didn't know exactly what. Then suddenly a picture caught his eye. His mouth was open in disbelief and he could feel his heart starting to pound. He found what his gut was telling him to look for. The picture was of his most recent ex girlfriend and his so called "best friend" celebrating their 6 month anniversary. This confused Shayne.

"6.... months?", He asked the girl in the picture as if she could answer his query.

How was this possible??

They'd broken up only a week before he left home. It was almost a month ago. Shayne felt so betrayed. Like he'd been stabbed in the heart 37 times. She had been the only girl he loved in his entire life, and she........cheated on him.

Shayne had always been bad at relationships and always ended them within 2 or 3 weeks after beginning them because he just seemed to lose not just feelings for the girl he was dating, but just all of them in general. Like he became some numb robot and the relationship became some kind of burden. He never understood why he did that. Always prior to being in a relationship he'd yearn for one and have strong feelings for people but then, nothing. He never meant to hurt those girls and break their heart on purpose. It just...happened. Not with this girl though, this one was different. He managed to be with her for almost over a year and not once lost any of his feelings or felt burdened by the relationship. It became his main source of happiness and seemed to become a beacon of hope for him in a way. Hope for true happiness or for a better future. He shared every part of his life with her and she did the same. Or at least he thought she did. He was crazy about her and even one of the fights he had with his parents was about her. His parents despised her because she had given some type of happiness. They really did not like Shayne. That night of the fight, he almost ended up in the hospital because of a deep cut on his arm because his dad launched some glass object at him and it shattered all over a door, sending pieces flying towards Shayne.

Everything seemed to crumble down on him. He thought back to the night of the breakup. They both sat at a park and there was only silence between them. Shayne noticed that she'd been acting strangely towards him for some time now and couldn't figure out why. She was short tempered with him, never really responded his messages and when she did it would be only a few words. Whenever he wanted to go out somewhere with her, she'd say she was busy or just flat out said no and would not talk to him for periods of time. Now it all made sense. He felt so stupid. Tears were spilling out of his eyes. He got up and threw his phone in the freezer. He needed it away from him and the freezer seemed like the most logical place to put it in his heated state of being. He was angry, he was sad, heartbroken and felt more alone than ever.

He didn't know what to do with himself.

He was too upset to concentrate on reading, Courtney was busy so he couldn't call her, he hadn't made any other friends since he moved, and definitely had no one left back "home" after what he saw. He felt himself shutting down. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced since he restarted his life. He felt small. The whole world seemed to spin every which way and then suddenly, darkness

-  
Courtney had found Shayne passed out in the middle of the kitchen. Freaking out she frantically checked her cousins neck and wrist to make sure he still had a pulse.

"SHAYNE OH MY GOD WAKE UP! WHAT HAPPENED??"

"Oh god what did you do, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid, WAKE UP!"

Courtney racked her brain and had no solution. "Shit!". She kneeled down beside him and started to lightly smack his face. Her common sense had seemed to freeze up.  
  
Shayne slowly regained consciousness and suddenly became aware that his face was being smacked. He quickly reached up and grabbed the smacking hands away from his face. It wasn't until he fully opened his eyes that he realized that it was Courtney smacking him. She stared at him wide eyed.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!", she exclaimed at him.

"yea", Shayne replied as he slowly got off the cold tile floor.

"What happened??", Courtney inquired.

Shayne then explained everything to her. Or at least what he remembered before he passed out. Courtney took his phone out of the freezer, which luckily didn't get damaged very much because it wasn't in there for too long. Shayne poured out his feelings to Courtney and showed her the picture. By the end, Courtney was partially enraged and partially in Mom Mode™ which made her feel like she needed to take care of her son that was pushed down on the playground and scraped his knee. Shayne on the other hand, was all cried out and his heart hurt from so much sadness. After Courtney chilled out, she made Shayne his favorite soup and sent him up to his room to rest.

Courtney saw how hurt he was. She felt his hurt too. He didn't deserve this, nobody does. He's such a great person who's been broken into so many pieces. How can one person withstand so much hurt? Courtney once again felt like she did when they were kids and felt like she needed to be protective of him. Though now he's definitely grown and is a lot more muscular than he was as a child, and he could definitely beat someone to a pulp, she knew that no matter physically strong he got over the years, deep down he'd still be that shy kid that's scared of being emotionally rejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should give a little backstory to this betraying best friend: basically they bonded at a party because this guy was also really disgusted with his friends hard drug habits so they left the party early to get food and they've been friends since. Anyway, they'd been friends around the same amount of time as Shayne and this girl started dating. They'd hang out together and shit like in the movies. The three bff's chillin and doing everything together. The girl and this boy shared a kiss behind the school one day that Shayne didn't show up because the night earlier he had a fight w his parents and had to get away and clear his mind. They shared the kiss and at first felt guilty about continuing a relationship behind Shayne's back but then they just didn't. They knew Shayne was too in his head about leaving and dealing with his shitty parents so they began to resent him for not being okay 100% of the time. At one point they didn't even care if they got caught. She acted differently towards Shayne but the boy remained the same and continued to pretend like he wasn't fucking his girl behind his back.


	3. The electric bill is gonna be expensive, pick up another shift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school and finally more people come into the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being posted WAY later than I wanted to
> 
> There's a brief situation at the end that is a little uncomfortable so just beware.

5:30 am.

Courtney was the first out of bed that morning and she was busy getting dressed for the day she was waiting for.

It was the first day of school, which meant seeing Her again.

She'd picked and outfit the night before but didn't feel right in it. She dug in her closet and it seemed like all her good clothes had walked away from her. She was putting on different combinations and immediately ditching them for others. There was clothes flying everywhere and landing anywhere. Anyone that saw what was happening in the blonde's room might think that it was pulled straight out of some teen flick. She was just so nervous and excited to see Olivia, her girlfriend, again. They hadn't been able to see each other all summer because Olivia, along with their other two friends, Noah and Keith had gone on a school trip to Spain. They'd gotten back two weeks before the new school year but immediately had to go to other places so they didn't get to see each other then either.

Courtney had finally decided on a sunny yellow t-shirt tucked into rolled up jean shorts and white high top converse. She grabbed her baby blue book bag which was all packed with brand new supplies from the last minute shopping trip she and Shayne took a few days earlier.

With light makeup done, her hair down in loose waves, and materials all gathered, she was ready to go.

Shayne on the other hand, was not.

He was still sleeping, even through the exclamations of frustration that came from his cousins room down the hallway. Courtney barged into his room to wake him up because they were supposed to leave in 10 minutes so they could meet up with her friends.

She flipped the light switch on and off which seemed to have some kind of effect on the sleeping boy.

"stop doing that", he groggily turned to say to her before he resumed his laying position and throwing the covers over his head.

"You need to get up, Shayne. You know how important this day is to me. G E T U P"

The light switch kept getting flipped.

Finally Shayne got up and out of bed. The light stopped and remained on. While under the covers his brain kicked in and realized he was going to have to pay that electricity bill which was enough to motivate him to make her stop.

After eight minutes of waiting for Shayne to get ready, he was finally downstairs where Courtney was practically already out the door. She didn't like rushing him or being pushy with him but today was so important that she didn't care if she had to leave him. Olivia was her only thought for the past week. She was so excited that she barely slept and now was hopped up on caffeine.

-

The pair walked to the school and quietly chatted. Well, Courtney was doing most of the chatting because it was a thing she did when she was anxious or excited. While his cousin rambled, Shayne was also getting increasingly anxious. Courtney talked all summer to him about these really special people in her life, and now he's finally meeting them. Thoughts began to cloud his mind. What if they didn't like him? What if he just didn't fit in? What would they think of him? Do they know about his past? Why he's here? Would they judge him for it? Or be nice to him out of pity?

Courtney took notice of Shayne's expression of discomfort. She stopped walking and stood in front of him.

"Hey", she began, "It's okay. They're gonna like you I promise". She gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back at her and they continued their walk.

Soon they approached the schools gates as well as three people standing outside talking and laughing. One of them, a boy with multi colored hair looked at them and got a really big smile

"Hey!" He smiled and waved. "Courtney!"

The boy got the others attention and they turned a round to look at Courtney and Shayne.

When the girl that was with them turned around, it looked like a scene from a romance movie. She turned and it seemed to go in slow motion with rose petals, glitter effects, a pinkish hue filled the sky and a choir sang. Her long raven hair flowed gently and gracefully. Her smile was bright and beautiful.

At least that was what Courtney saw. Olivia always gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her feel all sorts of fuzzy feelings. She was so deeply in love with this girl and Olivia felt the same way right back.

Soon they both snapped out of their lovey trance and embraced each other and kissed deeply.

The two boys had gone and stood beside Shayne while they watched the scene in front of them and pretended to double over and puke.

The kissing girls simply raised their middle fingers at them and continued. Not long after, they separated and told each other how much they missed one another. After that all happened Courtney turned to Shayne and introduced him to her friends.

"Shayne", she started, "this is obviously my girlfriend Olivia, that's Noah with the hair, and Noah's boyfriend, Keith with the great taste in style and sometimes worrying obsession with the hats"

Keith pouted at his introduction.

"Guys and Olivia, this is my cousin, Shayne"

Shayne gave a bright and (fake) confident smile. He held out his hand but was immediately tackled by Olivia who hugged him as hard as she possibly could. She was small, but she really did knock the air out of him.

She stood on her tippy toes and managed to whisper in his ear, "we're going to be best friends" and then stepped away from him, smiling. She left Shayne out of breath, out of words and a little bit terrified of her.

Keith and Noah then went and immediately started talking to Shayne. They asked him questions like what classes he had, etc.

As they all gathered and talked together, the group realized they lost track of time and that people had already started pouring into the building and that it was almost time for class. They rushed in together and Shayne was once again anxious but also curious. He looked around and saw something, or more like someone that caught his eye. It was a guy that looked familiar it he couldn't tell who he was because of their distance. His attention was directed away because Olivia was tugging at his sleeve to take him to the class they shared. When Shayne looked again, he was gone. The group said their goodbyes and went of to their respective classes for the day.

-

The day went by rather slowly but it was finally over. Shayne managed to make a new friend. It was a short, yet spriteful girl by the name of Boze. She approached him to tell him that he was pretty, punched his arm and sat next to him for the rest of class. She asked if he liked video games, he said "yea" and so now they're friends.

-

Shayne was walking out of the building after school let out and he heard someone in distress. He walked over to the side of the building where the noises of a struggle were coming from and he saw Olivia being pinned to the brick wall buy a guy much taller than her. He was calling her obscenely disgusting things (both homophobic and racist) and then started to kiss her neck. Olivia was sobbing and no one around seemed to notice.

Shayne wasted no time and pushed the guy off of Olivia.

Olivia ran away but before Shayne could go after her, the guy grabbed Shayne's shoulder and punched his nose. Shayne fell back in agony but that only made him more mad than he already was. He lunged at the guy and got a good amount of hits in before he missed and then the guy pushed Shayne to the ground and started beating on his face. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the punches stopped. Olivia had returned and she somehow found, carried and threw a metal garbage can. She threw it on the guys head and he fell over, freeing Shayne. He was out of it long enough for Shayne and Olivia to get away. Olivia grabbed Shayne's book bag and let Shayne lean on her while they walked his apartment.

Man, Courtney is gonna be so mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short sorry !!!


End file.
